vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Champa
Summary Champa (シャンパ, Shanpa) is a character in Dragon Ball Super. He is the brother of Beerus, and God of Destruction of Universe 6. As such, his occupation is to destroy inhabited planets. Vados has mentioned that he is weaker than Beerus, due to his inferior physique. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Champa Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of millions of years (as old as Beerus) Classification: God of Destruction Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Master Martial Artist, Afterimage Creation, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing, Enhanced Senses, Can seal people away, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Can completely erase beings or objects from existing, Can harm intangible beings and destroy souls, Likely Regeneration (Low), Likely Telekinesis, Able to redirect an opponent's attack with ki, Shockwaves Generation, Sound Manipulation (Via God of Destruction Roar), Weather Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Void Manipulation via Energy of Destruction Aura, Longevity, Cosmic Awareness, Resistant to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a “God”), and Empathic Manipulation, Possibly Portal Creation (Any character equal to or stronger than Buu Saga top tiers can perform the Vice Shout with sheer power) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (A fight between Champa and Beerus can result in the destruction of two universes. Should be comparable or superior to Toppo, who was capable of warping the infinite World of Void, and is himself comparable a limit-broken Vegeta, who was capable of fighting competently with a held-back Jiren, stated several times to be the strongest foe in Dragon Ball history and surpassing the likes of even an incomplete Infinite Zamasu. Comparable, although inferior to,Beerus, who possessed an incomplete Ultra Instinct), can negate conventional durability by destroying one's soul. Speed: Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ Stamina: Unknown (See weaknesses below) Range: Standard melee range. Low Multiversal with attacks/shockwaves and ki blasts. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Years of fighting experience and training under Vados, mastery of various martial arts techniques and skills. Weaknesses: He is sometimes presented as very out of shape, and easily tired, and sometimes not. Arrogant and makes miscalculations. If the Kaioshin of the respective universe is killed, so is the god of destruction. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Wrath of the God of Destruction: Champa holds out the index finger and then fires a energy wave from his fingertip. (Used to destroy the Frieza Force's surveillance spacecraft) * Flight: '''The ability to fly with the use of ki. Gallery File:Beerus_&_champa.png Others '''Notable Victories: Remilia Scarlet (Touhou Project) Remilia's Profile (Both were Low 2-C and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Dragon Ball Category:Aliens Category:Flight Users Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Afterimage Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Cats Category:Manga Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Space Users Category:Void Users Category:Aura Users Category:Sound Users Category:Weather Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 2